Underneath Your Clothes
by Poicale
Summary: It didn't take Ginny long to decide Draco is all the things she deserves. Starts during Draco's final year at Hogwarts. AU. Ch.1 thru 6 are rated T.
1. In the Library

**Underneath Your Clothes**

* * *

Author's Notes: This is a little snippet that came to me about Draco and Ginny…I have a few more scenes written. Review and let me know if you'd want more of this. :-)

Oh, and this takes place during Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts in an Alternate Universe of my own creation. You don't have to read "Old and New Relations" for this to make sense but it might explain why Draco is friendly to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. :-)

* * *

"Ginny." Draco's voice was soft, almost a warning. He didn't look up from the book he was flipping through.

"What?" She continued to scan the titles on the shelf in front of her.

"If Ron sees us, he'll hex me into next week."

"And what would he see us doing?"

"Your hand is on my arm."

"Oooh. Gosh. How indecent." She widened her eyes and looked up at him with a sly smile.

"You're stroking it and you're standing too close to me."

"I'm standing a whole foot away from you." Ginny pointed out.

"Ginny."

"Kiss me then, and I'll leave you alone, safe from Ron's potential wrath."

"I can't kiss you here."

Ginny checked up and down the aisle. "No one's looking."

"We're in the _library_."

"Draco, please?" Ginny tilted her face up and closed her eyes. She could hear him curse softly under his breath and then she felt his warm lips press against hers. Just as she was going to open her mouth and slip her tongue across his lips -

"I knew it!" Harry hissed triumphantly. "I knew that whole line about having to help Draco find a book was a total lie!"

"Harry, shhh!" Ginny swatted at him. "Where's Ron?"

"Hermione's distracting him."

"Do I want to know how?" Ginny asked laughing

"I don't." Draco said firmly. "I need to get back to studying. The NEWTs start next week."

"I have to say I am shocked, shocked to find you snogging in the stacks." Harry grinned and punched Draco's arm playfully.

"I made him do it." Ginny said, looking up at Draco affectionately. She'd started flirting with him last summer. He was very handsome and actually very considerate and smart when he wasn't hiding behind the Malfoy sneer. They'd had their first kiss on New Year's Eve. They'd been officially together for two months now, since Valentine's Day. Draco didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, not like Ron did – everyone could tell he adored Hermione. But Ginny knew Draco cared for her a lot.

"Where's Susan?" Draco asked pointedly, arching his eyebrow at Harry.

"I'm meeting her in the Astronomy Tower in ten minutes." Harry said with a smile. He and Susan Bones were celebrating their five month anniversary that night.

"It'll take that long for your short legs to carry you there."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want me here?

"Because I don't." Draco said smoothly, but he was smiling.

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Have fun!" Harry winked at Ginny.

"I told you someone would see." Draco looked down at Ginny.

"Oh, great Draco, you are always so wise. Forgive me for doubting you." She intoned, bowing her head.

"I really need to review my Arithmancy for tomorrow." Draco's fingers threaded through Ginny's thick red hair.

"Kiss me again then and I'll go."

Draco tilted his head down and Ginny stood up on her tiptoes to close their height difference. She murmured contentedly as his arms surrounded her and his tongue stroked over her own. She grasped fistfuls of his robe in her hands as she lost herself to the feeling. Draco broke the kiss finally, gasping for air.

"Have fun studying." Ginny whispered and slipped away.


	2. By the Lake

Author's Notes: WOW! Nine reviews in three days! I am amazed by the response. :-) This is a short chapter but I wanted to update because nine people wanted me to, so here it is!

**Chapter 2**

NEWTS were only a day away now. Ginny would be _so_ glad when they were over. It was just her luck that all her close friends were seventh years. Hermione was almost hysterical from studying, as was Ron. Harry was in denial and Draco…Draco had been nowhere to be found the past few days. Finally, she spotted him. He was sitting under a tree staring at the lake. Ginny walked up behind him.

"Hello." She sat down next to him, pulling her knees up and resting her arms on top of them.

"Hi."

"You've been hiding away by yourself a lot lately."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Fizzing Whizbees. How they're charmed."

"Uh huh." Ginny looked at Draco closely. He had dark smudges under his eyes. "What were you thinking about, really?"

"Ginny, I didn't know about the diary." Draco stared out at the lake.

"What diary?" Ginny had a suspicion she knew what he was talking about but she wanted clarification.

"Voldemort's diary."

"Oh."

"Ron yelled at me, a few days ago. He got away from Harry and Hermione so he could tell me what he really thought about us, you and me. He told me he couldn't see why you'd date me after what my family – my father had done to you. I didn't know. I knew someone had opened the Chamber…and I thought Father had something to do with it. But I didn't know he had used you…"

"You're not responsible for what your father did. I don't think that he was really responsible for what happened either, Voldemort was the one controlling everything."

"But, still, my father gave you the diary. He caused you to be hurt." Draco's brows drew together. "And I… and when I started to think about it, I realized if I had known at the time…I wouldn't…I…I didn't…I thought he was right about everything, about mudbloods, about Voldemort, about families that weren't as rich as us…You shouldn't date me, Ginny. Ron's right."

"I know you used to be a prat. But you've changed, you've been through so much this past year. I know you've changed your opinions about muggles and muggle-borns and Voldemort. You can still be rather stuck up about money."

"I'm not!" Draco protested, "Much... And I'm getting better."

"I know. And I know you're not a dark wizard. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me now." Ginny smiled gently, as she moved closer to Draco. "You're not the same person you were five years ago. Neither am I."

"How have _you_ changed?"

"I don't have a crush on Harry anymore for one thing." Ginny laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "He's very cute, and that scar – very sexy. The only problem is that he can't arch his eyebrow in that way makes my stomach flutter."

"Makes your stomach flutter?" Draco looked at her for the first time since she'd sat down.

"Uh huh." Ginny nodded, waiting for it. Any moment now. There. Draco's left eyebrow arched. Her stomach fluttered. "_That's_ what I'm talking about." She leaned closer, brushing their lips together before leaning back.

"Can I still say I'm sorry."

"If it'll make you feel better."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, in order for me to accept your apology, I need a kiss." Ginny rubbed their noses together.

"What type of kiss?" Draco whispered.

"A long, slow, toe-tingling, stomach-fluttering, breath-taking kiss." She whispered back, feeling his hands move to her hips and pull her on to his lap.

"As you wish." Draco answered before pulling Ginny into a long, deep, slow, wet, toe-tingling, stomach-fluttering, breath-taking kiss.

* * *

Yes, I had to quote "The Princess Bride." LOVE that movie! The next chapter will be probably a week or two out because I have _nothing_ written for it…yet. :-)


	3. After Curfew

Thanks to the reviewers! (Starkitty Angel, dracolovesginny, and DuskTilDawn) Sorry, this is a little short again…next chapter will be up in about a week again.

**Chapter 3 After Curfew**

"5 points from Hufflepuff for being out after curfew." Draco's cold voice echoed down the corridor. "Back to your dorm, now."

"Yes, Malfoy." Ginny watched the first year boy shake before he scurried off down the hallway. She'd borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak to follow Draco on his rounds. She shook her head before slipping the invisibility cloak off and hiding it behind her back.

"And how many points will you take from Gryffindor?" She asked softly as she walked up behind him.

"Ginny!" Draco whirled around. "Where did you come from?"

"Just over there." She pointed around the corner.

"Were you using Harry's cloak?" Gray eyes looked at her narrowly.

"What's it to you?" She tilted her chin up defiantly.

"I _will_ take points, it is after curfew." Draco glared down at her. "I don't show favoritism."

"Mmm…I'd expect nothing less from the Head Boy." Ginny moved closer, brushing against Draco. "Would I lose more points if I mentioned I was out, after curfew, because I was meeting a boy in the Astronomy Tower?"

"What? Who are you meeting there?" Draco asked sharply, jealousy edging his words. "If it's that Irish git Finnegan, I'll –"

"My lips are sealed. I wouldn't want to get him into trouble." Ginny trailed her hand down Draco's chest, listening as Draco's breath hitched. "And I don't want to be late." She took off running down the corridor to the Astronomy Tower. She knew he would follow her.

* * *

Barely a moment after she'd arrived, she felt his arms pull her back against his chest. "Ten points from Gryffindor right now, unless you tell me who you're meeting here." Draco growled as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Never, I'll never tell." Ginny pressed backwards, earning her a gasped moan from the aroused Head Boy.

"Baby girl, you better tell me right now or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Ginny turned in his arms to gaze up at him.

"I won't kiss you."

"You won't?" Ginny licked her bottom lip teasingly.

"No." Draco said firmly.

"No?" Ginny's tongue flicked out and licked at Draco's lips.

"No." Draco's voice was now a husky whisper as his gray eyes gazed down at Ginny lovingly.

"You." Ginny sighed as she wound her arms around Draco.

"Me?" Draco tilted his head quizzically.

"That's who I'm meeting, you." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "I told you. Now you can kiss me."

Draco swiftly brought their lips together for a kiss. Sighing with contentment, Ginny gathered fistfuls of Draco's robes in her hands as she fought to stay standing. Her knees turned to jelly as her stomach fluttered. Gasping for air, they finally parted.

"Only one more month of meeting in the Astronomy Tower. What will I do next year without you?"

"You won't be losing house points for being out after curfew." Draco answered coolly.

"You're not really going to take points, are you?" Ginny pouted and batted her eyelashes. Draco stared down at her, a cold sneer on his face. "Oh, Malfoy, please." She stroked her hand down his arm, watching closely as the gray eyes heated up for a moment before hiding behind the mask again. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I guess we won't be going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow."

"Ginny, I'm not going to show favoritism. I've had a hard enough time this year with everyone thinking I'm still a bigoted snob, I can't not take points from my girlfriend."

"So you said." Ginny responded calmly. "How many points?"

"Uh." Draco paused. "Five?"

"Are you asking for my approval?" Ginny tried to keep the smile from showing on her face but she wasn't totally successful.

"No. Five. I meant five. Five. Period." Draco's cheeks tinted pink.

"I can live with five. Now be nice to me and we'll go to Hogsmeade together."

"Um…you look very pretty." Draco's hand brushed over her hair.

"That'll do." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny."

"Draco."

"I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too." She reached up on tiptoe to kiss him briefly. "Now, I better get back to my dorm before some other prefect sees me and docks points too."


	4. Summer

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had major writer's block. Next chapter will be up in a week or two because I don't have anything written for it but I do have some scenes written for after that. This story will end with Draco and Ginny's wedding in Chapter 10.

Thanks to DracolovesGinny: (hope you like this chapter too!) and AngelOfHell (Well, Draco and Harry are friends in my story so that might explain why Draco is slightly Harry-ish but I absolutely didn't mean to make Ginny Pansy-ish…ew! :-) But I guess that's how my Ginny and Draco turned out. Glad you like the story so far!)

**Chapter 4 Summer**

"Finally, we're done with school." Ron said with a relieved sigh. Ginny stifled a smile as she noticed Hermione didn't seem so happy.

"There you are." She turned to Draco. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Draco answered coolly as Ginny slipped her hand in his. "You coming to the party?"

"Are you mental?" Ron asked. "Are we coming to the party? Hermione, he asked us if we were coming to the party!"

"I heard, Ronald. And honestly, I think you and Harry should have gone a little easier on the butter beer." Everyone turned and looked at Harry swinging Susan around happily.

"You ready?" Ginny asked Draco quietly. He didn't like to be in crowds and there were many people on the lawn at Hogwarts, all the students and their families. Ginny could tell Draco was uncomfortable because he was still holding her hand which he normally didn't do. He nodded. "We're going to head over then, we'll see you there." Ginny said to Hermione who nodded.

* * *

They flooed to Draco's Uncle's home, Windy Corner where Draco was living for the time being. Ginny grabbed Draco's hand firmly and walked him upstairs to his room. She pushed him gently on the bed.

"We should be helping set up for the party or greeting guests or something." Draco started to get up from the bed and was pushed back down by Ginny.

"Tabby has it all handled. And she'll understand that you need a little quiet time." Tabby was a retired auror who lived at Windy Corner who was the matriarch of the family, such as it was. Ginny sat down on Draco's lap. She brushed her hand through Draco's silver blond hair, leaning forward to kiss and nuzzle at his jaw and neck. She could feel Draco relaxing under her hands. She kissed him on the mouth, sliding her tongue between his lips. Draco moaned quietly, bringing them both down on the bed. His cool hands slid under her shirt to caress her ribs just as they were reaching upwards, Harry came bursting into the room.

"Come on, kids! Party's started!" He laughed. "Oops, am I interrupting?"

"Where's my wand?" Draco growled. Ginny looked around the room for it but before she got it in her hand, Harry was gone.

"I suppose we should go down now. He'll send Ron looking for us next." Ginny grinned, giving Draco one last kiss.

They walked down to the party together. It was a lovely party, full of their friends and family.

* * *

Ginny and Draco spent almost every day of the summer together. Ginny's mother teased that she should start charging for floo powder with all the flooing that went on between Windy Corner and The Burrow with Ginny and Ron being there so often. But suddenly it was the end of summer and there were only a couple weeks left before Ginny would return to Hogwarts and Draco would start Healer Training at Saint Mungo's.

* * *

"You what?" Ginny was outraged.

"I think we should see other people." Draco repeated calmly.

"_Who_ do you want to see?" Ginny demanded angrily, feeling her Weasley temper starting to flare.

"No one. You've still got a year left at Hogwarts and I just think-"

"You're not thinking!" Ginny yelled.

"I am. Look. This way, if we're just friends, there's no pressure. You can fun your final year, you can study for your NEWTs and I can focus on my training and when you graduate we can get back together."

"You're assuming I'd _want_ to get back together with you." Ginny huffed, throwing her wet hair back over one shoulder.

"You're arguing with me about taking a break, and now you tell me you wouldn't want to get back together." Draco's eyebrow arched. Ginny swallowed hard, trying to hold on to her anger – it was hard to when he looked so sexy. Then she remembered that he knew that she found that expression sexy and a fresh burst of anger surged through her veins.

"I'm not arguing!" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You are."

"I'm not. And we are _not_ taking a break, " her voice was firm.

"Ginny." Draco's voice sounded pleading

"Draco." Ginny answered coldly.

"Come here."

"You come here." Ginny stood stubbornly where she was. That was a mistake, she decided a moment later when Draco started towards her. They'd been lounging around in the swimming hole. Draco stood up in the water and the water trickled down his bare chest. She swallowed hard. "You can do all that if you want to. All that no pressure and crap, but I refuse to acknowledge any break."

"Then we won't take a break." Draco pulled her close.

"Good." Ginny trembled as Draco kissed her neck.

"I'll try to come for all the Quidditch games and Hogsmeade weekends, if you want me to."

"I want you to." Ginny whispered into Draco's ear before nipping at it sharply. She gasped as Draco tightened his arms around her, pressing her to him with such force that she couldn't breathe. She could feel his hard body against hers, she gripped his shoulders tightly and tilted her head back just in time for Draco to crush her lips against his.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Draco walked quickly into the kitchen. Tabby had told him Ginny had flooed over and was looking pale.

"Read this." Ginny thrust a scroll into his hand. Not knowing what to expect, he read it quickly and his eyes widened.

"Oh, baby girl!!" Draco shouted as he picked Ginny up and twirled her around.

"That's Head Girl to you now." Ginny giggled as Draco kissed her collarbone. "I can't believe it."

"I can. Dumbledore chose the best girl in the whole school." Draco grinned at her. Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco's hips. "I think this calls for a celebration."

"Really?" Ginny kissed Draco hard. "What did you have in mind, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You have a dirty mind, Miss Weasley." Draco smirked. "I was thinking ice cream."

"On you?" Ginny tried arching her eyebrow.

"As in, I'm paying, yes." Draco's lips brushed against hers.

"Mm." Ginny kissed Draco again. "It'll have to do. For now."


	5. School

Author's Notes: Thanks to Annabeave, DuskTilDawn and Quills 'N Ink for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story. I like sweet stories. :-)

**Chapter 5 School**

"Our final year at Hogwarts."

"Mum." Ginny groaned as her mother sniffled on Platform 9 ¾.

"My little girl…almost all grown up." Arthur Weasley said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I best get on the train." Ginny said quickly before both her parents lost it totally. They nodded and waved as she walked down the platform and boarded the train.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_It's strange to be at Hogwarts without you, Hermione, Harry and Ron. I don't really have any close friends in my year, but it's all right. More time for studying so I can get good marks._

_The first Hogsmeade weekend is at the end of October. Will you be able to come?_

_I hope Healer Training is going well. Write me soon. I miss you so much._

_Love, Ginny_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Healer Training is going well. It's so fascinating. I'm learning such a lot. Hogwarts really teaches nothing about the healing arts aside from a few potions. Dumbledore should change the curriculum._

_I miss you too. I will, I think, be able to make it to Hogsmeade to see you. What time do you want to meet?_

_Harry says hello, he just came in to get me for dinner. Auror Training is kicking his ass. (It is not, Ginny, don't believe him – Harry)_

_I'll write again later when I'm not being bothered by my little cousin._

_Love, Draco_

* * *

Ginny was walking towards Hogsmeade when she saw Draco in the distance. The sunlight reflected on his silver blond hair. She broke into a run.

"I missed you!" She shouted as she leaped into his arms.

"I missed you too." Draco murmured into her hair. "I saw you running a few miles away."

"I…I couldn't….just walk…when I could run." Ginny gasped, breathless from her dash into Draco's embrace. She hugged him for a moment longer before separating reluctantly. She knew he wasn't very comfortable with public displays of affection. They started walking towards the tea shop for lunch. When Draco reached over and grasped Ginny's hand, she smiled to herself but didn't say a word.

"Do you have a lot of homework this weekend?" Ginny asked as they sat down at a table by the window.

"Just a few papers." Draco answered. "How about you?"

"The same." Ginny smiled. "I wrote out the schedule for the Quidditch games. You don't have to come, but I thought if you weren't swamped with training…"

"I'd like that. Ron, Hermione and Harry want to come too." Draco said quietly. "Would that be all right for a game or two?"

"Of course. That'd be fun. Just as long as I do get a little alone time with you as well."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

They spent the rest of tea chatting about everything and nothing.

"Want to take a walk?" Draco asked as Ginny finished eating a scone.

"Mm." She answered.

Draco threw a handful of coins on the table and stood up. He held his hand out to her. She stood and took it with a smile.

"I'm so glad you came today." She said tightening her grip on his hand.

"Me too."

The rest of the school year passed quickly. Draco was able to come for every Quidditch game in addition to every Hogsmeade weekend. Harry joked that Draco's owl was going to have to be retired soon because of all the flying back and forth it did between Hogwarts and Windy Corner.


	6. At the Manor

Author's Notes: Thanks to Annabeave (hope this enough fluff for you!), Heart Broken Devil (so glad you found my story, I'm glad you like it!) and Mandabella (This story will conclude with the wedding – no plans for pregnancy). And of course thanks to all those who read and don't review (but I do love reviews, so come on, let me know what you think!) I wrote this rather quickly so I'm hopeful that means my writer's block with this story is gone! I won't promise when the next update will be though – probably in about a week.

**Chapter Six   
****At the Manor**

"This is nice." Ginny cuddled up to Draco in front of the fireplace. It was a cool July evening. They were in the second best sitting room at Malfoy Manor. It was one of two rooms that Draco had redecorated since moving back into his childhood home a couple weeks before. It was cozy now instead of austere. They'd just finished eating a picnic dinner on the floor and had moved up to the sofa.

"Mmm." Draco agreed sleepily, his head resting against Ginny's.

"How were classes today?" Draco had just started his second year of Healer training.

"Tiring."

"I'll let you get some sleep then." Ginny moved to get up. "I have an early meeting tomorrow, anyway." Ginny worked in the Magical Law Enforcement Department at the Ministry of Magic, the job paid well for an entry level position but not enough that she had moved from The Burrow yet.

"No, stay. Just a little longer." Draco tightened his arms around Ginny causing her to smile. Draco had missed her. They hadn't seen each other for a week due to a conference Ginny had been to in Italy.

"We could go to your room." She suggested softly.

"What?" Draco sounded wide awake now.

"I just meant to sleep – you were already half-asleep." She smiled as she nuzzled his neck. She could smell the cologne she had given him for his 19th birthday a month ago.

"Oh."

"So, do you want to?" She asked softly. Draco pulled her into a deep kiss, twining long fingers into her hair. She'd thought about cutting it but then Draco couldn't do _that_ making her sigh and press closer to him. Ginny had moved one leg over Draco's and started to pull herself onto his lap when Draco broke the kiss.

"I don't think that would be wise." Draco pulled Ginny over so that she now straddled his hips. "This probably isn't wise."

"Probably not. But do you want it?"

"Yes." He whispered huskily. Ginny leaned in for a tender kiss. She loved the little moan Draco always made when their tongues touched. "Baby girl." His long fingers smoothed down her side to her hip. "You should go."

"Just one more kiss," she pleaded.

"I love you." Draco whispered against her lips. Ginny's heart fluttered. It was the first time he'd ever said it.

"I love you too." She smiled against his lips before kissing him again. She stood reluctantly. "I'll see you in a couple days, at Harry's birthday dinner."

* * *

"He seems very cold. Like all the Malfoys." Liam sniffed disdainfully. 

"Oh, no." Ginny protested. "You just don't know him."

Draco had stopped by for their weekly lunch but Ginny had had a meeting come up and couldn't leave the office. Draco had just nodded and left without kissing her. She knew he was uncomfortable with public displays of affection and knew that she would get many kisses when she saw him that evening.

"I think you deserve someone who isn't afraid to let their feelings show."

"I _have_ someone like that. Draco is shy in public, but you don't know what our relationship is truly like."

"If you say so…just think about it, Ginny." Liam said, putting his hand over hers. Ginny stiffened.

"I appreciate your concern for me. But really, it's not needed." She said firmly.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Draco asked as he leaned against the counter. Ginny was chopping carrots and tomatoes for their salad. 

"One meeting after another," Ginny grimaced, "I just wish I could actually _do_ something. All I do is take notes and nod…it's so annoying when I can see what needs to be done, but I'm only a junior official in the department."

"Liam seems nice." Draco said in a far too casual tone.

"Yes, he is." Ginny replied equally casually.

"He's single?"

"Yes. Do you know anyone we can fix him up with?"

"I rather got the impression he wants to be fixed up with you." Draco said, a jealous edge to his words.

"That's too bad for him, seeing as I'm not available." Ginny turned to look at Draco who was looking across the room. The kitchen at Malfoy Manor was huge, accustomed to several house elves working in it. They had been freed and given pensions, but they had chosen to go work at Hogwarts. "Draco."

"Mmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I'm having an affair with Seamus anyway, I can't have you and Seamus and Liam – that seems just too much."

"Finnegan?" Draco asked, his gray eyes narrowing.

"Honestly, he's never even shown the slightest interest in me, I don't know why you always fall for that." Ginny walked over to Draco and stood in front of him.

"Because you're beautiful and wonderful and smart and caring and I'm…me."

"Could you elaborate on that?" Ginny slid her hands around Draco's waist.

"I'm….I don't know…everyone says I'm cold."

"Who's everyone?" Ginny asked sharply, ready to tell 'everyone' to go to hell.

"I don't know – everyone!" Draco waved his hands.

"_I_ don't think you're cold. You're just reserved until you get comfortable around people. And…knowing you like I do now…I think you're beautiful and wonderful and smart and caring and compassionate and I love you." Ginny stood on tip-toe to kiss her boyfriend.

"I don't know why I always fall for that line about Finnegan…Harry saw him the other day and apparently he and Neville are dating."

"Really?" Ginny asked, feeling shocked, "I always thought he and Dean Thomas would get together."

"Dean's dating…one of the Patil twins, I can't remember which."

"And Neville's gay?"

"They were drunk and things happened. Harry knows details but I didn't want to be scarred emotionally."

"Huh. Wow." Ginny tried to picture some of the potential details.

"Ginny?"

"Mmm…What?" Ginny shook her head to clear the images.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Just…picturing Seamus and Neville…that'd be hot."

"Neither of them are really handsome." Draco said thoughtfully.

"That's beside the point – I mean, yes, it'd be hotter if it was you and…say…Harry."

"Harry?" Draco sputtered.

"Harry's hot, especially now that he's all muscular with the auror training."

"I guess…but…ick, he's like my brother."

"True…" Ginny agreed moving closer to Draco. "But it would be so hot."

"I don't know that Susan would agree, she's rather possessive."

"She is – I can't believe she stole Harry away for his birthday." Susan had arranged a trip to Spain for herself and Harry unbeknownst to everyone else. Ginny had found out about it when she had arrived at Windy Corner for Harry's birthday dinner. Everyone was upset that Harry wouldn't be there with them but agreed that Harry would have a good time so they just ate dinner all the same.

"Well, she didn't exactly kidnap him."

"She did!"

"All right, she did…but I'm sure she's really very nice."

"She's not – you always say that and I don't think she is." Ginny muttered darkly.

"Remus thinks she's nice too."

"Well, Cassius and I have more sense than you two." Ginny smiled, knowing Cassius didn't like Susan anymore than she did.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Draco asked, rubbing his nose against Ginny's.

"Yes."

"Do you want to eat in here or up in the dining room?"

"The dining room, of course! You just finished redoing it. I can't wait to see it."

"All right, I'll take the pasta and the cider."

"I'll bring the salad. Plates and stuff are already up there?"

"Yeah." Draco started out of the kitchen. "You really think Neville and Seamus together is hot?"

"Please! It's like how men think the idea of two women together is hot. Two men equals hot. Well, not all two men, just…some of them. Hermione agrees."

"You always do that." Draco shook his head as he walked up the stairs.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"To back up any girly opinion you have, you say it and then you say 'Hermione agrees.' Like that makes it truth."

"It does." Ginny laughed as they reached the first floor.

"Please don't tell me Hermione also harbors fantasies about me and Harry kissing because…that'd be too weird." Draco walked down the hall and into the dining room.

"Merlin, no. But she does think you're hot. I had to practically fight her off when she saw you without your shirt last summer."

"Is that why Ron glares at me sometimes?"

"Maybe he thinks you're hot too." Ginny teased as she set the salad on the table.

"Really?" Draco arched his eyebrow at Ginny as he set the pasta and cider down. "Because if that's true, I'd have to steal him from Hermione."

"You'd try!" Ginny laughed. "You'd never succeed."

"Maybe, but I can't resist a redhead." Draco said, advancing towards Ginny. Ginny was now laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You can't!" Ginny gasped out as her stomach started to hurt.

"No, I can't." Draco grabbed her hips and picked her up and placed her on the table. A second later, Ginny's back was against the table and Draco's mouth was on hers. Ginny's giggles turned to sighs as Draco's fingers slid under her shirt. His mouth moved down her jaw to her ear.

"Oh…_Oh_! You've bewitched the ceiling like the Great Hall!" Ginny gazed up at the stars above them.

"I don't know if I'll keep it." Draco looked up skeptically. "It's too much, isn't it?"

"Draco, this room is about half the size of the Great Hall – I don't think it's too much."

"Uncle really wanted to do the spell…and it's only about a third of the size."

"I like it. But if you don't."

"If you like it, I won't change it." Draco said, pressing another kiss to Ginny's mouth.

"So…shall we sit at opposite ends of the table and shout to the other?"

"No, I want you near me." Draco straightened up and pulled Ginny into his arms.

"Not that I don't love snogging you, but I'm starting to get cranky hungry." Ginny hugged Draco tightly.

Draco laughed and let Ginny go. They sat down next to each other at one end of the large table and had a lovely meal, enjoying each other's company.


	7. In the Bedroom

Thanks to my reviewers! 6 reviews for Chapter 6! Awesome! Thanks to: Ashen (I like how they're sweet to each other too), Anaid, Annabeave, Lina (the guy on guy comment, which I agree with, was a slight in joke because I write slash too.), Felton118, and Hoppers.

I think this is still PG-13 but I upped the rating just in case. :-)

**Chapter Seven In the Bedroom.**

Underneath Your Clothes, there's an endless story.  
There's the man I chose. There's my territory.  
And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl.

(Lyrics by Shakira)

* * *

"Wha…what…what are you doing here?" Draco stood frozen, gray eyes wide, his hand on the doorknob of his bedroom.

"Waiting to seduce you, of course." Ginny replied, suddenly unsure of her plan. It had all seemed so clear when she'd been thinking about it the past week.

"Wh-at?" Draco croaked the word out.

"We've been dating a year and a half. I'm 18, you're 19. I thought…I thought it was time to consummate our relationship."

"Consummate?" He echoed hollowly, still staring at her.

"It means to have sex." Ginny snapped.

"I _know_ what it means." Draco was still frozen in the doorway, his knuckles white where they gripped the doorknob.

"Well. Really." Ginny flew up off the bed, grabbing her robe.

"What are you doing now?" Draco asked bewildered, taking a step forward.

"Going home. Obviously, this was a bad idea. I'm sorry." She pulled on the robe jerkily, fighting back the angry, embarrassed tears.

"Oh, turnip, no, don't go." Draco strode over to her quickly, grabbing her shoulders. "Don't go."

"Well, you obviously don't want to do this so-."

"Yes, I do. I do. Merlin, I _do_. I just thought I was dreaming when I opened the door."

"Did you?" Ginny looked up at him sharply.

"I've been dreaming about you in my bed for months. Not that the outfit looked the same." Draco tugged open Ginny's robe revealing the lavender negligee she was wearing. His voice dropped to a husky whisper that caused shivers to coarse down her spine. "You are so beautiful, baby girl."

"You think so?" Ginny tilted her head as she looked up at him.

"I know so." He answered solemnly causing Ginny to giggle and the last vestiges of her anger dropped away. "Can we try it again – from the top?" Draco asked hopefully. "I'm sorry I messed your plan up." He kissed her deeply, moaning when their tongues touched. Ginny was just about to melt into the kiss when she remembered her plan, her ruddy _brilliant_ plan.

She pushed him away with reluctant hands.

"We'll try it again, just give me a moment." She pulled off the robe as Draco went back over to the door and walked out into the hallway. The door clicked shut and Ginny hopped back onto the bed, trying to find the sexy pose she'd been in a few minutes earlier. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and adjusted the negligee.

The door opened again.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said, in her best sexy voice, one hand trailing seductively over her collarbone.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley." Draco started unbuttoning his robes slowly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The pleasure hasn't started yet." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she noticed Draco wasn't wearing anything under his robes. He must have undressed in the hallway, she thought as another inch of his bare chest was revealed.

"Is that so?" Draco arched his eyebrow at her. He knew how sexy she thought that was. She could only nod and extend her arms to him. He quickly shed his robe and crawled on the bed towards her.

"I love you so much." She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you too." Draco said softly, warmly, lips gently smiling. Ginny's stomach fluttered. Anyone who thought Draco was cold needed to see him like she saw him. They'd never think Draco was cold again.

Ginny felt curling arousal in her stomach as Draco pressed his body against hers. She slid one hand down his back to his hip. Draco's hands slipped under the negligee and pushed it up over her hips, her breasts and over her head. Draco's mouth followed the reverse path, making skittery paths of desire over her skin. She clutched at his shoulders, gasping, her eyes closed. Then she felt Draco nuzzle her cheek.

"Ginny." Draco hovered just above her, eyes dark with desire.

"Please!" She pleaded, lifting her hips towards his, trying to keep the fantastical feelings from disappearing.

"Did you take an anti-pregnancy potion?" Draco's hand caressed her breast and she arched up into the touch.

"Yes, Healer-in-Training Malfoy, I did. Now, get a move on." Ginny nipped sharply at his shoulder.

"Bossy." Draco murmured affectionately as he kissed her ear.

"You like it." Ginny nuzzled his neck.

"I love it." Draco kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny tightened her arms as Draco slid into her. "Oh."

"Merlin…" Draco shuddered. "Ginny, I…"

"You feel so good." Ginny sighed as Draco buried his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel his breath against her skin, coming in quick pants. His long fingers twisted down between their bodies.

* * *

"Are you crying?" Ginny asked, as her breathing slowed and her limbs stopped trembling. Draco just nuzzled closer. Ginny raised her hand and brushed her fingers over Draco's jaw which was damp. "Pickle, are you crying?"

She felt a laugh against her skin at the use of the nickname. They'd picked them out after hearing Susan call Harry 'pumpkin' at school. They'd thought it was ridiculous and had only called each other the nicknames around Susan but soon they found themselves using the names when no one else was around.

"Course not." Draco sniffled as he raised his head. "That'd be girly."

"I feel like shouting." Ginny smiled as she brushed her thumb over Draco's wet cheekbone.

"Do you?" Draco brushed away another tear from his cheek. "Apparently I feel like crying."

"It's a happy crying, though, right?" Ginny looked up at him. "I mean…I thought it was wonderful."

"It was amazing, turnip." Draco leaned down and kissed her. "Never felt like that when I wanked off and thought about you."

"Good to know." Ginny laughed as Draco settled himself against her side. He trailed fingers down to Ginny's belly, drawing giggles from her as he found her ticklish spots. "And you're a cuddler, that's nice."

"It's girly." Draco murmured into her hair as his arm tightened around her waist.

"I think you've just effectively proven that you're not a girl," Ginny teased, "And I like cuddling. Do you think everyone will be able to tell the next time they see us?"

"Merlin, I hope not."

"I bet Hermione will notice something. You remember she and Ron are getting married weekend after next, don't you?"

"Yes." Draco said sleepily.

"She and Mum are going bonkers with the wedding preparations. I told them I'd help out so I don't know when we'll be able to get together between now and then."

"I see what you're like now. Using me for sex and then abandoning me for two weeks."

"I'll still respect you in the morning, pickle. And it's only a week and a half."

"Huh."

"I love you." Ginny shifted in Draco's arms and kissed his nose. "How long do you want to cuddle? Because I was thinking…we could have another go." Ginny slid her hand down to Draco's hip, rubbing the cool skin.

"I could be done with cuddling now." Draco shrugged nonchalantly while a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, you could, could you?" Ginny grinned. "Brilliant."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! It is short but the next one will be longer.

Thanks to my reviewers: Julia, PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01, MiSzjaYjockSz, Fieryred20, Annabeave and Ashen (I love the nicknames too. The idea for the nickname Pickle comes from the movie Shaun of the Dead, which I highly recommend.)

**Chapter 8**

"They broke up?"

"Yes. Apparently it was too hard to keep up the relationship long distance." Ginny said, trying to look sad. She'd never been a fan of Susan and Harry's relationship.

"Huh." Draco wisely refrained from saying anything else and reached for his glass of cider.

"She's been in France two years now with that job. It was just a matter of time."

"We've been long distance for a lot of our relationship."

"We're different, " answered Ginny as she reached for another piece of pizza. They were eating in front of the fire in the sitting room.

"Ah."

"Because we're best friends….and I'm not annoying."

"Right."

"Say that once more and mean it." Ginny swatted Draco.

"I meant it! Only, you are annoying sometimes."

"Like when?"

"Like when you swat me without reason and-" Draco grunted as Ginny flew against him knocking him backwards.

"And?" Ginny asked threateningly as she straddled his waist and tried to reach for a pillow from the sofa.

"You're not annoying, I just like teasing you."

"Good." She smiled.

* * *

Ginny nuzzled her face against the crook of Draco's neck, her arm snaking around his back. Draco shifted, one hand pulling her face up so he could kiss her mouth. Ginny burrowed her other arm between Draco and the mattress, pulling herself closer to him. One of Draco's legs nestled between hers as their kiss deepened. Ginny thought she could stay like this forever, nestled under the thick quilt, warmed by Draco's presence. Maybe…maybe she'd have to call in to work…Draco's hand moved down to her waist as he started to slowly rock against her.

Definitely call in to work, she thought, arching up towards him, trying to pull him fully between her legs. They won't even miss me, she tried to think of everything she had on her calendar.

Fudge.

Damn it, she had a meeting with Minister Fudge. She pulled away, turning to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"Fifteen minutes and you'll owe me breakfast."

"What?" Draco asked, grey eyes blinking sleepily.

"I've got a meeting at eight and if we make love I won't have time for breakfast." Ginny placed butterfly kisses on Draco's lips. "It'll be fourteen soon."

"Mm." Draco deepened the kiss quickly.

* * *

"How long have you and Draco been dating now?" Hermione asked as she held baby Diana in her arms.

"Over three years." Ginny replied. "Since Valentine's day my 6th year."

"And he hasn't proposed? You practically live together already."

"I think he's waiting until he's a full Healer. It'll just be one more year, less than that."

Ron walked into the kitchen followed by Draco. Baby Diana shrieked as Ron picked her up and whirled her around.

The four friends visited for a bit before Draco and Ginny left for his home.

"Draco is whipped." Ron commented once he and his wife were alone.

"Why'd you say that?"

"He was just asking me how I proposed to you, getting ideas. He didn't think I was romantic enough."

"I did." Hermione tipped her face up for a kiss.

"And that's a good thing, too." Ron answered with a smile.

NEXT CHAPTER – The proposal!


	9. The Proposal

Thanks to all my loyal and patient readers! And special thanks to my reviewers! Thanks to Niphredil of Lorien – hope you like the proposal, Ashen – I'm glad you liked Chapter 8, heartagramofdeath – I'm so glad you love my story! Knowing you've reread it so many times makes me very happy, seXcraVeDjaYy – thank you, and Kleo – I also love how sweet this story is, happy fluff!

**Chapter Nine The Proposal**

Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks at exactly 7 o'clock. She had received an owl at work, telling her to meet Draco at there. For a Friday night, the restaurant was deserted. Ginny took a second look. It wasn't just a figure of speech, the place _was_ deserted. All the tables were empty and bare except for one table near the fire where one man was sitting.

Draco stood up, smoothing his robes in a practiced gesture that was as familiar to Ginny as her own face. His silver blonde hair reflected the soft glow of firelight.

"Hi."

"Hello." Draco said softly, walking towards her. "Let me take your cloak."

"Thank you." Ginny allowed him to take her cloak, she was still wearing her work clothes because she'd had to work late. She knew that the black fitted jacket and skirt set off her figure quite well.

"Please have a seat." Draco walked her over towards the table where food had suddenly appeared.

"Thank you." Ginny looked closely at Draco, he seemed calm – too calm. She sat down in the chair and waited until Draco had sat down also. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I'm glad you could come tonight." Draco poured them each a glass of wine.

"Of course I came." Ginny was starting to get nervous, her fingers tapping against the stem of her glass.

"Do you remember our first date?"

"Yes."

"It was here. At this table. I wanted to come back here, because there's something I want to talk to you about."

"You're breaking up with me." Ginny blurted out, feeling irrationally nervous in the face of Draco's cool.

"What?" Draco's voice cracked and immediately Ginny felt better. "Of course I'm not breaking up with you. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know! You…you're just too...too too!"

"Well, I'm nervous." Draco snapped defensively.

"I knew it!" Ginny shouted triumphantly, one hand slamming onto the table.

"Merlin's beard." Draco shook his head. "I am _not_ nervous because I am breaking up with you. I'm just nervous."

"Why?" Ginny demanded.

"Because…why don't we eat first?" Draco gestured to the food on the table.

Ginny noticed that it was high tea, the same meal they had had on their first date. She shook her head.

"If you think I will be able to eat knowing that you're nervous about something – did something happen at work?" Draco had been working as a healer at Saint Mungo's for a few months now.

"Harry got hurt, but he's fine."

"Oh." Ginny looked at Draco closely. Harry was an auror so physical injury was a hazard that went along with the job. "I'm glad to hear he's all right. So…you're not worried about Harry…"

"No…but it made me think…if something happened to you."

"Not likely in my line of work. Although I did get a nasty paper cut today." Ginny held out her hand. Draco took it gently and then got his wand out and did a small healing spell. Ginny waited until Draco kissed her palm gently before taking her hand back. She had teased him that he was going to do that to all his patients but he said he only did it to her.

"It started me thinking. We've been together over four years now and I…are you sure you don't want to eat, because I had this all planned."

"No. Change your plan."

"All right…just…close your eyes."

Ginny closed her eyes, unable to resist the pleading tone in Draco's voice. A moment later she heard footsteps and rustling about. She tried to picture what Draco was doing, but couldn't, unless he was teaching several house elves to tap dance, which seemed unlikely.

"Open your eyes." Draco's voice came from her left.

Ginny opened her eyes and saw Draco down on one knee, holding a small box in his hand.

"Oh!" She clasped her hands together.

"Ginevra Weasley," Draco began, his voice husky with emotion, "you are the most wonderful and passionate woman I know. You bring color and vibrancy to my life. I want us to be together, to be a family. I love you. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh! Of course, I will! I love you." Ginny threw herself out of her chair gracelessly to kneel in front of Draco. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him again and again.

"I love you too." Draco murmured, his arms tight around Ginny.

"I can't believe you were nervous – did you think I'd say no?" Ginny smiled lovingly at Draco.

"No, not really, but I was still nervous. I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was." Ginny kissed him again. "Where's my ring?" She asked, not letting go of him.

Draco looked almost shy as he opened the box and held it out.

"It's not a traditional promise ring…" Draco said quietly as Ginny pressed her cheek to his, both of them looking down at the ring. "I didn't want to use any of the Malfoy heirlooms…I bought it in a muggle jewelry shop in London. I thought…I hope you like it."

"It's absolutely lovely, pickle." She pulled the platinum band with a square cut diamond on top out of the box. "It's from you, you alone, and you picked it especially for me. That makes it so special." She kissed him again. "You did a very good job, Draco."

"You did really say yes, didn't you?" Draco asked as he took the ring in his hand, moving to slide it on her finger.

"Absolutely." She smiled as his hand held hers. Draco rubbed his nose against hers. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She kissed him soundly. "Oh! You make me so happy!" She tightened her arms around him as tight as she could, feeling like she was going to burst with happiness.

"Me too." Draco said shakily, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Now can we eat?"

"You didn't eat all day, did you." Ginny drew back to look at her boyfriend…her fiancé! with concern.

"I ate breakfast." Draco said softly, "Then I wasn't hungry."

"Precious." Ginny cooed, causing Draco's pale cheeks to flush. "You'll need to eat a lot so you have strength for this evening."

"Why? We don't have to tell your family tonight, do we?" Draco asked anxiously. The boisterousness of the Weasley Clan was often overwhelming to Draco, especially Fred and George.

"No, we'll do that tomorrow. I was thinking we'd have sex tonight. Long, slow, 'engaged' sex." Ginny said, her voice dropping seductively as her hands stroked down Draco's spine.

"Oh." Draco's grey eyes darkened.

"In fact, we'll tell my family on Saturday. So you'll have a day to recover."

"I'll need a whole day?" Draco's eyebrow arched sexily. Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

"Mmm…better eat up." Ginny grinned.

They ate slowly, enjoying just being with each other. After they were done, Draco stood and took Ginny's hand in his, his fingers sliding over the ring on her finger.

They Disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

"I was thinking we could have the wedding here." Draco said as they climbed the formal staircase in the entry hall up to his bedroom.

"That would be lovely." Ginny agreed. "When were you thinking of, for the date?"

"New Year's Eve." Draco said, as if it should be obvious.

"Not Valentine's Day? That was our first date." Ginny asked, as they entered his bedroom.

"I thought about that. But we kissed first on New Year's."

"That we did." Ginny grinned, remembering fondly, as she moved forward to unbutton Draco's robes.

Draco's fingers unbuttoned her jacket, sliding under to touch the soft skin. Ginny pushed his robes off. Laughter bubbled up in her and she flung her arms around Draco's neck. Soon Draco's laugher was joining hers as they fell onto the bed.

"We're going to be married!" Ginny giggled. "This is so wonderful." She sighed happily as Draco's cool hands slid under her skirt.

"Love you." Draco whispered against her mouth as he slid into her warmth. "Love you, love you, love you."

Ginny swallowed another giggle as she kissed him. She'd known they would get married. Draco needed her, loved her, but having the ring on her finger, the date set, it was real, it was going to happen. She was going to be Ginny Mal –.

"Could I hyphenate my name?"

"Ngh."

"Or I could be Ginevra Malfoy…that sounds…_oh! _better."

"Uhh." Draco panted against her neck, his tongue licking at her pulse point.

Ginny's breath caught as pleasure washed over her. Draco stiffened then lowered down to lay on top of her, breathing haphazardly. She stroked through his hair, kissing his temple.

"Whatever you want." He said softly. "Only…I want to keep my name."

"Course." She said, knowing how important his family history and name was to Draco. "I'll become a Malfoy. We'll be a family, we need the same family name."

Draco's arms tightened around her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ginny asked softly.

"Everything." Draco murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to Ginny's warmth.

Next Chapter – The Wedding!


	10. The Wedding

Thank you to all my reviewers who stuck with me with this story. I know updates took a long time. Thanks to Ashen, Rhiannon-Bridget, MoonyPadfootJr, FuzzyBunnies, Pussykat 8, seXcraVeDjaYy, Nickel, brilliantbrunette89 and As Rain Falls.

This is short, but I hope satisfying…. And now…

**Chapter 10 The Wedding**

"My little girl." Ginny's mother sniffled. At 21, Ginny didn't feel like a little girl. She was a woman and in less than an hour's time she would be a _married_ woman. She wasn't nervous, aside from the small worry that she would trip while walking in the heels she was wearing. She knew she was meant to marry Draco Malfoy and she knew they would live happily ever after.

She looked into the full length mirror. Hermione straightened her veil as Ginny smoothed down her white dress robes. Her father came into the room, smiling but looking nervous at the same time. The wedding wasn't a huge affair but Draco had insisted on holding it at Malfoy Manor. Ginny had agreed because there were so few things that Draco insisted on.

"Shall we?" Her father asked, holding his arm out.

"Yes. I think so." Ginny smiled, slipping her arm through his. She picked up her bouquet of roses and violets. Her mother pressed a kiss to her cheek before being escorted to her seat by Ron who had just come into the room to fetch her.

Arm in arm with her father, Ginny walked slowly down the grand staircase to the sound of violins. Hermione, as the Matron of Honor, had preceded her. Ginny smiled as she caught sight of Ron's adoring face when Hermione walked by. She looked towards the fireplace and watched as Draco's gray eyes welled up with tears which he was trying to blink back. Her smile grew bigger. Soon her hand was in his and the ceremony, performed by Dumbledore began.

The ceremony, held in front of thirty of Ginny and Draco's friends and family, was a blur. Ginny spoke her vows with a clear voice and heard Draco pledge his vows in a low voice that threatened to crack. After walking down the aisle to applause, and sharp whistles from Harry and Ron, Ginny and Draco were sitting at the head of the table in the large dining room. The ceiling reflected the clear starry night outside.

The toasts began as soon as everyone had been seated.

Hermione stood. "Ginny is like a sister to me so I am truly glad that she has found such a wonderful man to share her life with. Draco, you are lucky. "

"Here, here!" Ron added, bouncing their daughter Diana on his lap. Diana had turned one a few months ago.

"I am sure you'll be just as happy as Ronald and I." Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I hope you are, because." Hermione stopped, suddenly choked up. "Being married to your best friend. It's wonderful." She cleared her throat with effort. "Ginny and Draco."

"Ginny and Draco!" The gathering echoed. Hermione sat down and blew her nose as Ron kissed her cheek.

Cassius, Draco's uncle, who had also served as Best Man, stood next, after being elbowed sharply by Remus.

"Ginny, I am happy to welcome you to the family. Malfoys pride themselves on their strength, their loyalty and their ability to get what they want in spite of any opposition." Ginny laughed as Remus nodded ruefully. "So, I think you'll fit right in.

"Draco, I wish your parents could be here today. I know they would be proud of the man you've become. They would love Ginny, like we all do, and they'd be sure to remind you it's your duty to have _lots_ of little Malfoys to carry on the name." Everyone laughed as Ginny looked over at Draco and arched her eyebrow causing Draco to blush. "To Draco and Ginny."

Because it wasn't a large gathering, it felt to Ginny like a brilliant party with her nearest and dearest. It was perfect. After celebrating the New Year with everyone, Ginny climbed into the car as Draco got into the driver's seat while all the guests waved goodbye.

"Quite a collection of cans Harry and Ron tied onto the back." She commented with a smile, waving out the window to the guests.

Draco started the car. "Apparently it's some muggle tradition."

"Our first night as husband and wife." Ginny threw her arms around Draco as the car flew into the air. "I hope you got a nap in sometime today because you are _not_ going to be sleeping anytime soon."

"Lucky for you I took a Pepper Up Potion." Draco grinned. "Two doses actually."

"Why, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny purred. "How thoughtful of you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, I do aim to please."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful marriage." Ginny stroked her hand down Draco's thigh as Draco turned and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

**And they lived happily ever after.**

**The End**


End file.
